<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frank by everglowingminho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885989">Frank</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/everglowingminho/pseuds/everglowingminho'>everglowingminho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minsung Shorts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confident Han Jisung | Han, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is a Little Shit, Hwang Hyunjin &amp; Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin Being an Asshole, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Lee Minho | Lee Know Is Bad at Feelings, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Mess, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Panicked Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), One Shot, Short, Shy Lee Minho | Lee Know, minsung - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/everglowingminho/pseuds/everglowingminho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Got the idea for this story whilst listening to Frank by Easy Life.</p><p>Minho shows up at Jisung's house at 3:00am taking him on a late night drive and eventually telling him that he likes him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minsung Shorts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story has a playlist!! You should listen, even though it's short and shitty, here's the link: <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7ElmdTgexvFU7m3RKwyJhR?si=xtEi2yEiQSmPBL5yjdUahw">playlist</a> </p><p>!!IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA LISTEN TO THE PLAYLIST I RECOMMEND YOU AT LEAST LISTEN TO FRANK BY EASY LIFE AS THE STORY IS INSPIRED BY THAT SONG!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho almost immediately regretted throwing the pebbles at Jisung’s window, the sound was louder than he thought and it honestly would’ve been quieter if he had just gone through the door. Too late. His parents are probably awake now. They wouldn’t be too angry though, right? It’s only 3:00am. </p><p>“Minho?” Jisung stuck his head out of his bedroom window, rubbing at his eyes, “I was sleeping, what do you want?”</p><p>“Woah, Jisung sleeping before 3:00am? That’s new” Minho teased.</p><p>“Shut up.” Jisung moved away from his window and the other thought for a second that he had actually pissed him off. That was until he returned with a pencil to launch at the boy standing outside.</p><p>“Hey!” Minho rubbed his shoulder, Jisung had good aim, “You should be happy to see me.”</p><p>“Really? Says who?” </p><p>“Says you,” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pointed to a message Jisung had sent, “You literally texted me a few hours ago telling me that you missed me.”</p><p>“That wasn’t me. Someone stole my phone.” Jisungs face reddened.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Who?” Minho challenged.</p><p>“Felix.”</p><p>“Jisung you’re grounded, why would Felix be with you?” Minho sighed at the boy's stupidity.</p><p>“How do you know I’m grounded?” Jisung crossed his arms.</p><p>“You texted me, Dipshit.” Minho ran his fingers through his messy, brown hair. “Now let’s go.”</p><p>“Go? Go where?” </p><p>“Anywhere.”</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>“Nice car, whose is it?” Jisung yanked open the glove compartment and rummaged around. </p><p>“My brothers,” Minho closed the glove compartment, “So don’t break, lose or steal anything. He’s already being an asshole as it is.”</p><p>“Why?” Jisung ignored what Minho had said and opened a different compartment that was located on the ceiling, it had a pair of expensive sunglasses inside (Minho's brother loved them) and he didn’t hesitate to slide them on. </p><p>“Because he a homophobic twat.” Minho glanced at Jisung, “Nice glasses.”</p><p>“Thanks!” Jisung paused, “We should crash his car.”</p><p>“Woah, what?” Minho managed to keep his eyes on the road no matter how much Jisungs sudden change of tone made him want to stare at the boy,</p><p>“He’s an asshole, so let's crash his car then go buy a shit-load of food with his credit card.” Jisung waved the credit card around in the air.</p><p>“Where the fuck did you get his credit card?” Minho snatched it from his hand and put it in his pocket, he’ll have to remember to return it to its original destination once Jisung’s gone. </p><p>“Glove compartment.” Jisung hugged his legs to his chest, putting his shoes on the seat. Minho let it slide, for now, “And why not? It’s not like you like him.”</p><p>“Just because he’s an asshole, doesn’t mean I have to be one too. Plus, I would never crash the car with you in it, wouldn’t want you getting hurt would I?” He ruffled Jisung’s hair. </p><p>“That’s exactly what it means, Minho.” Jisung pouted, clearly ignoring the other thing Minho had said, “You’re no fun.”</p><p>“Okay then, what else do you wanna do?” He changed the subject.</p><p>“Let’s go steal some alcohol.” The younger's eyes lit up.</p><p>“I’m driving.”</p><p> “Okay, then let's go skinny-dipping!”</p><p>“I’ll pass, but you can do it and I’ll watch.” </p><p>“Perv.” Jisung rolled his eyes, “How about you come up with something then, since you’re such an expert.” </p><p>It was silent for a few minutes. Well, almost. The sound of Jisung’s bubblegum popping could be heard every now and then and it would’ve annoyed Minho if it was anyone else, but since it was Jisung, he allowed it. He seemed to be allowing Jisung to do a lot of things lately. </p><p>“Let’s listen to music.” </p><p>“Really?” Jisung frowned, “That’s all you could come up with?”</p><p>“Yeah, I need something to drown out the sound of your loud ass chewing,” he teased.</p><p>“Fine, only if i get to pick what we listen to,” Jisung yanked the aux cord from Minho’s hand.</p><p>“As if i had a choice.”</p><p>Jisung giggled, whilst he scrolled through his playlists. His giggle had been Minho’s favourite thing recently. That was actually what made Minho realise he liked Jisung. Whenever he was having a shitty day he’d just want to hear Jisung laugh. Most days he’d call him, desperately trying to come up with something even remotely funny to say and sometimes it’d work, sometimes it wouldn’t but either way, during the time they talked, Minho always felt okay. He just hoped Jisung felt the same.</p><p>“Isn’t this a convertible?” Jisung took the sunglasses off, returning them to their home. “What button do I press?”</p><p>“Jisung, it’s cold.”</p><p>“Do you complain about everything?” the roof of the car started to slowly disappear. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t the sky look nice though?” </p><p>“I can’t look, I’m driving.”</p><p>“Yes you can, Just glance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Fine, then pull over here and look, I wanna go buy something from that store.”</p><p>“What are you paying with?”</p><p>“Uh, money?” Jisung gawked at Minho.</p><p>Minho sighed, “Whose?”</p><p>“Mine, bitch.” Jisung flung open the car door and strolled into the store.</p><p>Fuck, okay. Minho needs advice. </p><p>He pulled his phone out and dialed Hyunjin, who surprisingly picked up after only a few seconds.</p><p>“What?” he groaned.</p><p>“I’m with Jisung,” he took a deep breath, “I’m gonna tell him.”</p><p>“Tell him what?”</p><p>“You know what Hyunjin.”</p><p>“Oh.. OH.” There was a pause, then Minho heard a series of screams over the phone and the creaks of Hyunjins bed. He could just see the image of Hyunjin bouncing up and down, whilst the bed struggled to hold itself together. </p><p>“Are you done?” Minho rolled his eyes even though he knew Hyunjin couldn’t see him.</p><p>“Yeah,” Minho could hear his heavy breathing through the speakers.</p><p>“I’m nervous.” </p><p>“That’s normal, don’t let it get to you. Get that dick.” Hyunjin squealed, God Minho felt bad for his parents.</p><p>“What the fuck, Hyunjin?” </p><p>“I’m happy for you, stop being so moody.” he groaned, “anyway, how are you gonna tell him?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” </p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“YOU DON’T KNOW?” Minho quickly moved the phone from his ear.</p><p>“Calm down.” </p><p>“Calm down? Minho it has to be special, it’s a big thing.”</p><p>Minho dragged his hand down his face, “I’m not into huge romantic gestures, Hyunjin.”</p><p>“Yeah, cause you’re an emotionally unavailable twat. If you confessed to me without a plan, I’d turn you down solely for that reason.” </p><p>“Fine, Mr Love Expert,” Minho mocked, “What do you propose I do?</p><p>Hyunjin chuckled, “I’m not the person you should ask, I hardly know him.”</p><p>“Fuck you,” Minho sighed, “I called you so you’d calm me down and now I’m even more nervous.”</p><p>“Minho, you’ll be fine,” he hummed, “Just be you.”</p><p>“That’s the worst advice you could’ve given,” he grimaced, “Anyway, he’ll be out soon so i’m leaving. Bye.”</p><p>“Love you,” he sang, before being cut off by Minho.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Jisung rushed out of the shop a few seconds later, holding two bags full of what Minho assumed to be junk food in his lap.</p><p>His eyes-widened, “Jesus, are you eating for two?”</p><p>“It’s Jisung,” Jisung grinned, “and if you don’t want any then yeah, I am.” </p><p>“Anyway,” Jisung continued, “A man in the shop said there’s a drive in movie thingy and they’re showing a movie in like half an hour.”</p><p>“A drive in movie thingy?” MInho’s eyebrows drew together.</p><p>“You know what I mean,” Jisung punched his arm, “let’s go.”</p><p>Minho started the car, “What movie are they showing?”</p><p>Jisung shrugged.</p><p>“You didn’t ask him?”</p><p>He whined, “he was creepy, I didn’t wanna ask too many questions.”</p><p>“So, you didn’t wanna ask questions, but you wanna go to some random place he suggested? What if it's a trap?” he frowned.</p><p>“Let’s just check it out,” Jisung smiled, “Please?”</p><p>“Fine,” Minho glanced at the sign on the side of the road ‘drive in cinema’.</p><p>-- </p><p>The man wasn’t lying, which made Minho think that he wasn’t actually creepy and Jisung had been over exaggerating. There was a drive in cinema and it was actually quite busy, considering the time. It was mostly filled with people around Minho’s age, probably on dates or on some random adventure. It was weird to think that they all had their own lives to get back to after the movie, their own series of problems and fucked up families. Minho couldn’t comprehend that he may never even see them again.</p><p>“Really?” he groaned, “A horror movie?”</p><p>Surprise, surprise. Of course this would happen. ‘Drag Me To Hell’ Minho quickly typed into google.</p><p>“Released in 2009,” Minho read out to Jisung, “ You know what that means? Cheap jumpscares and gore.”</p><p>“Don’t be such a child, it’ll be fine.” Jisung laughed and Minho sunk into the car seat, eyes darting around the area for anything creepy.</p><p> </p><p>An hour into the movie and Minho is still trying to recover from the first major jumpscare, glancing over to Jisung for the twentieth time, he drops his head back and groans, drawing the boy's attention. </p><p>“What?” his face softened.</p><p>“I don’t like this movie,” Minho’s eyes darted to the other cars, making sure no one could hear him whining about how scared he was.</p><p>Jisung grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers, “shut up, it’s almost over.”</p><p>Fuck, Minho felt his face grow hot. He’s definitely going red right now. His hands are probably sweating too. This whole situation was scarier than the movie. Maybe he should pull away. No, that’d draw attention, plus, he wants Jisung to hold his hand. He thinks. No, he knows. It’s not a big deal. Not a big deal. Not a big deal.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the movie wasn’t as bad as the first hour, but Minho definitely wouldn’t be sleeping well for a few nights. As soon as it ended the two left, and were back on the road, Jisung singing. No, screaming to the music blasting through the speakers, whilst Minho laughed at him.</p><p>“Oh my god, Minho,” He turned the volume down, “look at the sky,” he pointed to the blazing pink and orange sky, the sun barely shining through the clouds yet. It was compelling. </p><p>The streets were almost empty, the only people on them were either returning from or going to work, it was calming to see a usually busy town so quiet. Knowing that it was just the two of them. Minho drove slower than usual taking in his surroundings. Eventually stopping altogether at the side of the road. It wasn’t like Minho hadn’t seen the sunrise before, but somehow it felt different this time. It felt like this was the first and last time he’d experience this feeling. Maybe it was because he was with Jisung or maybe it was just his lack of sleep. Who cares? He felt free.</p><p>They sat there for a moment just taking in the view, storing the moment in their heads so they could be reminded of the feeling whenever they wanted, then Minho spoke, “I like you.” </p><p>There it was. The thing he had been waiting to say all night and if he was being honest, Minho was nervous as fuck. But he didn’t regret it and that was the only thing that was stopping him from speeding home and running from his confession. It felt right. Even if Jisung didn’t feel the same. He had said it, and it was out and it felt good.</p><p>“Minho,” Jisung started, the two making eye-contact. </p><p>“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same, I just wanted to say it,” he spoke softly.</p><p>“It’s not that,” he looked to the ground and then back up at Minho, “I’m not gay.”</p><p>Okay, this is the last thing Minho expected.</p><p>“What?” his eyebrows knitted, “But, I thought you-”</p><p>He was interrupted by Jisung’s cackles, “Holy shit, you believed that? You should’ve seen your face.”</p><p>“Jisung, what the fuc-”</p><p> </p><p>He was pulled into a kiss and it felt like his first all over again. He froze at first, completely forgetting how to react but when Jisung’s hand cupped his cheek he relaxed into his embrace. His lips were soft, which surprised Minho at first, he half expected them to be chapped based on the amount of times he’d witnessed Jisung run his tongue along them. </p><p>The younger pulled away and rested his forehead against minho’s, his breath fanning across his face. “I like you, too.” </p><p>Minho gawked at the boy and he gave him another peck, “Now take me home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You made it!!<br/>Thanks for reading, I was so confident whilst writing it and then when I read it at the end i was kinda disappointed but I decided to post it anyway because it took me a while.<br/>Also, I apologise for that kiss scene it was so awkward, I hated reading it back oops<br/>It may only be 2000 words but it literally took me hours to write because i kept getting distracted, but I hope you enjoyed :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>